After
by kataangweek
Summary: (Kataang - Oneshot) Three weeks after Aang's death, Katara get's to talk to him one more time.


Katara stirred and sat up in bed blindly. She reached for Aang, needing him as the visions of her nightmare flashed in her head. But as she searched with desperate fingers, she did not find him. Her eyes flashed open to find nothing but empty sheets. At first, she was confused and angry. But then, she remembered. She let her head fall to the pillow. He wasn't there. She lifted her old and achy body out of bed, reaching her feet to the floor. Katara, usually an early riser, was now feeling like getting out of bed wasn't worth it. She was sure Kya would understand if she just stayed in bed all day. Yet she still hoisted herself up to a standing position and made her way into the kitchen. Kya was still sleeping, as she had presumed. The kitchen looked bleak and vacant, like the rest of her house. Kya promised she would help her mother clean up, but Katara didn't think it would make the house feel any different. It would always feel empty from now on. She slowly grabbed the kettle and began heating it over the stove. She grabbed some Vintage Jasmine Dragon Tea packets. Once the kettle was hot, she poured the tea into her teacup, and placed it on a china plate. She picked up the plate with the tea and began walking to the table to sit down. But as she walked, she began to shake, a rush of emotions flowing over her.

"C'mon Katara." She told herself stubbornly. "It's been three weeks. Hold yourself together." But she couldn't. And she was lying to herself to think that she could. She fell to the ground with a crash as the china shattered. She held her face in her hands as tears rushed down her face. She looked at the broken china and realized that it was Aang's favorite plate. Sobbing openly, she brought her knees up to her chest and pressed her face into them, holding her arms to her forehead. Her shoulders shook. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly, she felt a warm presence around her.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Kya. I'm okay. I just need a little bit of time to myself." Her voice was edged with pain but masked with reassurance. A large hand was placed on her shoulder. Katara confusedly looked up from her knees to find a blue, transparent man in front of her. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again. There, stood Aang, in spirit form. Katara gasped and began to cry.

"I hope you don't mind if I spend some time with you." He said simply.

"Of course not." She choked out.

"I know this is shocking. But I'm contacting you from the spirit world."

Katara was joyously speechless.

"I know it's been tough on you lately. And I'm so sorry. But I need you to be strong."

"But I can't."

"You have to. You have a family to take care of. Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, they all need you. The new Avatar was born when I died. You must travel to the Southern Water Tribe and teach her how to waterbend. It is necessary to fulfill your destiny."

"I'm not ready, Aang. I'm weak. I'm tired. And I miss you. It still hurts." Katara said, exasperated.

Aang gave a sad smile. "I understand. I miss you more than you could imagine. But you will be ready when the time comes."

Katara began to cry again.

"Hey." Aang came down to Katara's level opening his arms for her. Katara flew into them. There was no feeling of physical touch, but a warmth stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She sighed, wishing that she could feel him for real. He smiled at her. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I know. But sometimes...Sometimes I wish that I could just die too. Living in a world without you is terrible. I need to be with you..."

"Your time will come. But right now, you need to focus on being there for our kids. They are grieving as well. You may feel as though you are being neglected by Tenzin and Bumi, but remember, they have lives as well. If you reach out to them, they will respond with love and support. You need to be there for them Katara."

"I know." Katara sighed. "Aang?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you more."

"How can I talk to you again?"

Aang's smile faltered. "I'm not sure if we can."

Katara placed a hand over her mouth. "Why not?"

But before he could answer, his spirit began to flash in and out of visibility.

"Aang?"

"I have to go. I love you." His voice grew more distant with each word.

"No! Aang! Don't!" Katara cried, throwing herself into his fading spirit. But he disappeared before she could feel the warmth, and she was alone again. Tears began to fall more rapidly. She placed her hands over her head. Why couldn't Aang be alive? Then she could have him whenever, wherever.

"Mom?" Kya called, coming out from her old bedroom. She saw Katara crying on the floor with her father's shattered china around her. "Mom!"

She ran to her mother, concerned. "What happened? Are you okay?" Katara said nothing. Only sobbed. "Oh, Mom." She held her mother in her arms and cried with her, rocking her back and forth.

Katara knew that Aang would always be there in memories as long as she lived. Yet it would never be enough.


End file.
